


I’m a big man now

by ShinyRocks



Series: SBI stuff that are loosely connected but are in the same timeline [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Big Brother Technoblade, Domestic Fluff, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Pig Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyRocks/pseuds/ShinyRocks
Summary: Tommyinnit feels tooth pain and comes across something unexpected.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Technoblade
Series: SBI stuff that are loosely connected but are in the same timeline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205906
Comments: 9
Kudos: 241





	I’m a big man now

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I’m tired as fuck have fluff I think

Tommy was as close as you can be to relaxing in a wet, hollow and cold tiny cave. His too small yellow bed was shoved as far away from the ladder that led to the rest of the house as possible.

A few chests were stacked across the cave that were pretty easy access. Tommy slumped into his bed and scrunched up his legs. He lost the bed covers while walking through the tundra and using them as warmth.

Tommy was about to go up the ladder and complain to Technoblade but he felt pain on his canines. Tommy brought up his hands to prod at his teeth when he almost cut himself on the tip.

He jolted and booked it upstairs. He climbed up the ladders as fast as he could until he saw Technoblade rummaging through his chests. He got off the ladder and rammed into him.

Technoblade was not expecting a scrawny child to run into his back like it was supposed to hurt, but it happened nonetheless. “Tommy, get off me.” Technoblade said, warningly.

Tommy stepped back and put his hands up “Big T, don’t be so weird.” Technoblade scoffed and kept on rummaging. “Techno, I came up here ‘cus my teeth hurt.” Tommy said as he put a finger in his mouth.

Technoblade kept rummaging, he was barely listening. Tommy grabbed one of his arms and shook it “Big T! I’m feeling excessive amounts of pain!” Technoblade laughed. He probably picked up big words from him.

Technoblade stopped rummaging and turned around “Fine, but need to stop bothering me after this.” He scoffed. Technoblade leaned down and motioned for Tommy to open his mouth.

Tommy opened his mouth and Technoblade squinted trying to look for anything unusual. Technoblade’s eyes widened when he finally noticed what Tommy was complaining about.

Technoblade stood back up and leaned back on the chests. “Oh god, oh god, oh god..” Technoblade murmured as he started hyperventilating. Tommy said “Big T? Big T calm down, what’s wrong?”

Technoblade evened his breathing and said “Tommy, you have tusks.” Tommy stood there for a few moments. He finally said something and it wasn’t words, it was screaming.

Technoblade screamed with him, and they both screamed until they processed the situation. Tommy stopped screaming first and successfully calmed Technoblade down.

“Big T, why the fuck do I have fangs?” Tommy said, nervously. Technoblade shrugged and looked like he was still panicking. Tommy started prodding at his tusks and Technoblade grabbed his wrist “Don’t do that, they’ll grow in wrong.”

Tommy burst in to laughter at that statement and started yelling “Big brother Technoblade!” Technoblade snorted in anger and started rummaging through his chests again.

Once Tommy calmed down again, he went back downstairs and wondered if he was going to look like Technoblade in the future. He hoped he wouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this concept on tiktok so I stole it. Dunno their @


End file.
